The Hunters Cross
by Migisi
Summary: On the full moon Stiles goes to Scotts house to comfort and help him threw the night. Stiles/Scott Slash. Later probably Stiles/Derek Scott/Derek Stiles/Scott/derek. This story is based off of the MTV series Teen Wolf. Just read it.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

I do not own any of the MTV Teen Wolf, sadly…

Scott sat on his bed with his legs crossed, gazing up at the sky. The stars were just starting to appear, the moon beginning to rise as the sun crept below the horizon. Tonight his mom would be working late until early morning. He took a deep breath, his heart already starting to race. Derek had warned him of how hard it would be, forcing himself to stay calm so as not to change. As the moon reached its highest point he listened to his heartbeat, his ears pulsing as his heart began to increase in its own pattern. Scott curled his lip back in a snarl, his eyes flashing golden ember as his hands dug into his knees, cutting into his pants and threw to his skin. Scott jumped down onto his bedroom floor, and for a split second panic flared throughout his body. He shook his head as he arched his back and glared at the full moon through his window. "No…. NO!" he said firmly to himself. He willed his heart to slow, and, to his surprise it did. He began to relax, until Stiles jumped through his window.

"Stiles, what the hell are you doing?" Scott yelled angrily as his nails began to grow in length.

"I… I wanted to… well I wanted to check on you." Stiles mumbled.

"Wait… what?"

"Well, I didn't think it fair for you to have to go through this all alone, and I thought that since you've been talking to Derek a lot lately, maybe you had it under control and that maybe I could distract you from changing and…."

"Stiles stop!" Scott growled, waving his hands in front of him, horror beginning to creep to the back of his mind as he noticed the itch in the back of his throat, the craving for blood in the pit of his stomach. "Stiles… you've put yourself in a lot of danger. Get out now." Scott warned, grabbing his head with his hands and crouching low to the ground, trying to ignore the sweet scent wafting from Stiles.

"You won't hurt me." Stiles comforted as he walked up closer to Scott.

Scott gave a snicker, moving farther into the corner. "You have no idea how good you smell."

"Well I did just take a shower." Stiles teased.

"You don't get it!" Scott yelled suddenly, lunging forward suddenly at Stiles. Grabbing stiles at the throat he pushed Stiles onto his bed, falling with him. Scott shoved both of Stiles arms to each side of him, holding them roughly down with his hands. "You don't know how much I want to taste you, the blood running through your veins, to hear you scream…" Scott strayed off from what he was going to say as he lowered his neck down to Stiles throat, inhaling deeply to smell both Stiles fear wafting off of him and the blood pulsing through his neck. Scott grazed his canines that were now fully exposed along the skin stretched just over Stiles vein in his neck. Scott opened his mouth about to bite before he felt something he didn't expect. A tear ran down his cheek, falling onto Stiles shoulder. He looked at his friend's face that now portrayed fear and… was that sympathy he saw in Stiles eyes? Scott let go of Stiles arms and leaned back, sitting on Stiles lap as he allowed Stiles to sit up and support himself with his arms behind him.

"Scott… Scott, look at me." Stiles said quietly, using his right hand to gently place it on Scotts cheek and push it gently so it turned towered him. "I have faith in you, and I know you won't hurt me."

"You don't know that Stiles. I'm a monster, an abomination. I live to kill. That's how I survive. I don't think I can control it."

Stiles smiled.

Scott looked hesitantly at his friend "What's there to smile about?" Scott said angrily.

Stiles quickly hid his smile, not wanting to upset his friend. "Nothing, it's just that you haven't eaten me yet. Would you consider that not controlling yourself? Scott, I don't think you realize just how much control you've gained over yourself over the past few days." Stiles said reassuringly.

Scott sniffled as another tear ran down his cheek. "You really think so?"

"I know so." Stiles nodded comfortingly.

Scott smiled as he looked at his friend, his eyes meeting with Stiles. At that moment he realized just how lucky he was to have such a devoted friend like Stiles. Suddenly he shuddered as a sob came from his chest. "Stiles what am I going to do? I can't live like this." He cried.

"Scott…" stiles whispered.

Scott looked up into stiles eyes, and his tears cut off as a feeling he hadn't felt, not even for Allison, flew through his heart. This boy had gone through everything with him, in all of his memories Stiles was there right with him. Scott took a deep breath as he leaned forward over Stiles, again pushing him down into the bed.

"Stiles… I…" Scott wasn't able to finish his sentence as a pair of cool lips met his warm. At first Scott wasn't sure what to do, but soon instinct took over him and soon his lips were moving as one with Stiles. Scott had always thought he would be kissing Allison like this, but now it made sense. He had always loved Stiles, what he had thought was a relationship between two brothers, now seemed like a lot more.

Scott groaned as he felt Stiles hands roaming under his shirt and moving down to his lower back.

"Stiles, should we be doing this?" Scott whispered breaking their lips apart.

Stiles looked into Scotts eyes. "Scott, I have wanted to do this for far too long to stop. If you don't want to, now is the time to tell me."

Scott raised his head up, taken aback for a moment. Not sure of what to say, he slowly leaned in again for another kiss, this time just a small peck, then longer and deeper the next. At this point Stiles was pulling Scotts shirt above his head, Scott doing the same to Stiles. The feeling of Stiles skin against his sent a jolt of pleasure down his stomach, and soon Scott realized with a small hint of embarrassment that he was getting turned on, as was Stiles. Stiles only smiled though, pulling Scott closer. Scott pushed his hips down, rubbing his hardness into Stiles own, emitting a groan from both of them. Suddenly Scott gasped as a flash of hunger pulsed threw him. Immediately Stiles place his hands on both sides of Scotts head.

"Scott, remember who you are." He whispered, slowly kissing Scott again.

Scott groaned. "Stiles, if I hurt you… I don't think I could live with myself. I'm not sure we should be doing this."

Stiles surprised Scott then as he flipped them over so he was on top. Scott emitted a growl but nothing more.

"Scott, you are my greatest friend. I have full trust in you that you can control yourself. I love you, and nothing can change that. Don't be scared to do this." He said sternly.

Scott sighed then. "Are you sure?"

Stiles smiled then. Slowly he moved downward, grazing his lips along Scott's abdomen. "Absolutely positive." Stiles quickly removed Scott's pajama pants and then his boxers. Scott blushed for a moment before gasping in surprise as Stiles enveloped his manhood into his mouth. Scott jerked his hips forward and groaned. "Oh my God, Stiles."

"You like that don't you Scott." Stiles smirked.

"Stiles… mmmm, Stiles" Scott murmured as his breathing increased. He had no idea Stiles was so good at this. The way his tongue wrapped around him, sending pleasure throughout his body. He let out a growl of frustration as Stiles moved away. He looked down at Stiles who had precum dripping from his mouth.

"Stiles…" he whimpered, but soon let out a grunt as he felt a finger pushed into his tight virgin hole. "Stiles?" he let out a squeak of surprise.

"Shhh, its ok Scott. Trust me this is going to feel good." Stiles assured as he began to move his finger in and out, soon applying a second.

Scott groaned as he was soon moving his hips with Stiles fingers, wanting it deeper.

"Stiles, I need you." Scott pleaded.

Stiles laughed, "Always in a rush aren't we."

At that Stiles stood and quickly dropped his pants and boxers. Not needing any encouragement for his manhood he flipped Scott onto his back and leaned over Scott.

"This may hurt for a moment, but I'll go slow." He whispered in his ear before grabbing Scott's hips for support, then, ever so slowly eased into Scott, inching forward until he had finally sheathed himself entirely into Scott.

Scott groaned. Never had he felt such a strong mix of emotions, pain, love, pleasure. Soon he was panting and groaning, wanting more. Ever so slowly Stiles pulled slightly back, causing Scott to take a sharp intake of breath. Stiles moved at this slow pace for a minute or two until Scott was moving against him.

"Stiles… harder" Scott quickly groaned out, to out of breath to say anymore.

Not needing any more encouragement Stiles thrust in harder, his hips rolling into Scott with power.

Just as Stiles picked up speed he hit that one spot. Scott let out a long groan. "Oh shit Stiles. Fuck me harder."

Stiles moaned. "You're so fuckin tight Scott."

"Fuck me Stiles. Oh shit. That feels so damn good Stiles."

"Who's my fuckin werewolf. Oh yeah. Oooooh shit…"

The sound of his own balls slapping against Scotts ass caused Stiles to quicken his pace. He reached over Scotts back and grabbed his shoulders grabbing for more stability. Scott spread his legs as they moved to allow Stiles better access; shocks of pleasure running threw his body as the bed rocked.

"Stiles… I'm… I'm going to cum!" Scott yelled. At that same moment Stiles grunted, ramming as hard as he could, his seed exploding into Scott. Scott moaned as Stiles seed sent another pleasure coursing through him, his own seed splashing all over his stomach and his own bed.

Exhausted they both collapsed onto the bed, Stiles still inside of Scott. Stiles ran his hand threw Scotts wavy hair.

"I love you Scott, and no matter what I always will" he whispered. Scott nuzzled his head against Stiles hand. "And I will forever love you Stiles" Scott answered.  
>Not long after that the two feel asleep under the covers of Scotts bed, Scott wrapped protectively in Stiles arms.<p>

Neither of realized that Derek was standing not far from Scotts house, hiding on one of a trees top branches. His eyes flashed with anger when he heard Scott speak his words. Without a glance backward he ran from Scotts house and to his own to think over what had happened.

Ok Please REVIEW. I had to re upload this thing because the changing the subject wasn't working… of course. So if you want the next chapter, you have to review. I know you people hate that but hey, I don't want to type for fun. ;) Trust me, if you do, Derek will definitely be in the next chapter. 3 Ideas are always welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of Teen Wolf

Derek sat on his porch, elbows on his knees, his hands hanging limp between his legs as his eyebrows furrowed in frustration. What he had just saw had really confused him. Not only was he feeling jealousy over Scott, which he thought strange considering he thought he was strait, but what he also found strange is how Stiles had so easily accepted Scotts… condition. Derek growled in anger.

"What the hell am I supposed to do. How am I supposed to train this kid if he's too busy fucking his best friend!" He yelled out loud, a growl emitting behind his speech. Derek jumped up and grabbed his hair in fist. "You're not supposed to be jealous of a stupid teenager Derek." He said talking to himself. He sighed then, leaning against his front door. His heart hurt, he never knew he would say it, but it truly did. Tears streamed down his face. He missed his sister, his mother, his father, his uncle. He just wanted family, at least somebody of his own blood that would talk to him, not stare at him with dead eyes. That's all that he had seemed to retrieve from his uncle. He just wanted to hear their voices again. His heart feeling about to burst, Derek walked down his front steps to fall to his knees in the dirt. He had never felt so alone. Why is it that Scott was able to have a friend that trusted him after only being a werewolf for hardly a month? Derek raised his eyes to see a small vine with one morning glory beginning to poke its way through a crack in the wooden steps. His mother had grown morning glories before the fire; seeing that flower hurt him the most. Not knowing what else to do, Derek raised his head, opened his mouth, and emitted a howl of pure agony, hoping that maybe, just maybe, somebody would answer his call.

*At Scotts House*

Scott raised his head. He quickly shut his eyes as the morning sun pierced its rays into his room, illuminating Stiles face. Not wanting to wake Stiles he quietly got out of bed, slipped on a pair of boxers and jeans, grabbed a plain white t-shirt, and, not wanting to wake his mom either, jumped out the window. He swore silently as he felt a crunch beneath him, and fell onto his ass. He held back a yell as he looked down at his foot to see it jutting out a grotesque angle. Just when he thought he couldn't take the pain anymore he let out a gasp as the pain slowly eased away and, with a loud crack, the pain was gone. Scott raised an eyebrow and slowly stood up, shaking the stiffness out of his leg and shoulders.

"I suppose being a werewolf has its advantages…" he mumbled. " I might have to practice that jump…" Scott raised his head sharply then as a piercing howl shook its way through the air. Scott whipped his head around the the source of the howl, his heart picking up pace when he realized who it was.

"Derek." He whispered, his voice slick with worry. Without thinking of the consequences of somebody seeing him, he morphed into his werewolf form for faster speed, and quickly sprinted off into the woods, running as fast as he could to Derek. Even if he hated the guy, that didn't mean he didn't feel a loyalty to him.

*Not long after*

When Scott arrived at Dereks he morped back to his human form, swearing as he did so when he realized that he had just ripped his favorite pair of jeans and shirt. Right after that he was flat on the ground as a tree flew right over his head.

"Jesus Christ Derek! Try not to take my head off! I really don't feel like dieing from getting a tree thrown at me!"

Derek quickly froze in his place, forcing himself to relax, his face going back to its normal stiff appearance. Scott couldn't help but notice the tear streaks on Derek's cheeks.

"What are you doing here McCall." Derek said bluntly.

"Ummm…" Scott mumbled as he wiped off his jeans. "You uh… you called?" he mumbled shrugging.

Derek stared at him for a moment, then let out an almost hysterical laugh, throwing his head back, making Scott flinch and take a few steps back. He had never seen Derek acting even CLOSE to this, what the hell was wrong with him.

"Uh. Are you ok Derek?"

"Am. I. Ok? Are you Shitting me? Of all the people, YOU came here. God, you'd think that you were the only other damn werewolf here. Why couldn't it have been the alpha. Anyone but you."

"Hey what the fuck man. You're lucky I came at all. Now what's going on?"

"Like you would care."

"Yeah, maybe I do." Scott argued.

"NO. YOU DON'T" Derek yelled loudly, walking strait up to Scott so they were an arm's length away.

"YES I DO!" Scott countered back.

"No you obviously don't. If you cared enough at ALL you would have the common sense not to be fucking your boy toy and instead be figuring out just WHAT THE HELL YOU ARE. God, you're a werewolf now. You would think you would put more seriousness into that knowledge, but instead you fucking Stiles! Before you know it you're going to start sounding like him, and even SMELL like him! I just can't WAIT for that to happen. Even now you carry his stench!" Derek was now screaming into Scotts face, who was now looking up to Derek. He could feel the heat on Dereks body radiating off of him.

"What's wrong with you Derek." Scott questioned quietly, scared to piss the already angry werewolf off anymore. The last thing he wanted was for Derek to transform in his current state.

"Whats wrong with me?" Derek said quietly, his eyes flashing blue, his voice as cold as his icy blue eyes. "Whats wrong with me? I thought you would know. I suppose you don't. You don't have to live your life with the image of your entire family burning in front of you. Screaming for you to run, to help them, to save your-self, to save them. Living with yourself, regretting the choices you made. If I hadn't been so weak, I would've saved them. And they would all be alive. But no, I ran like a scared pup. I was a coward." Saying that Derek turned his head away from Scott, not wanting him to see another tear run down his face, his face still cold.

"Hey. Why didn't you tell me this before?" Scott said with a worried expression on his face.

Derek laughed quietly. "Really McCall, why would I have told you. Honestly, you're dumber than I thought.

"Hey…" Scott lightly placed his hand on Derek's cheek to turn his head to face him. A little bit to Scotts surprise, Derek didn't put up any resistance. Scott rubbed away the one tear with thumb.

Suddenly Derek let out a gasp of pain as he felt a shock ripple threw out his back, causing him to fall to the ground, quickly fallowed by Scott. Both on the ground tense from the electrical currents coursing through their bodies. They both heared snicker from the woods.

Walking out from the woods came Kate argent, taser guns in each of her hand. "Good job Derek, you and your distress call not only brought the other beta here, but because of your tantrum, you left both of you guys vunerable. Not that I didn't enjoy the whole soap opera. It really was touching, but… you know me. I can't wait to see my brothers face when he sees the catch I just made."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Teen Wolf, movie or the MTV series. **

**Hope you guys have been enjoying the first few chapters, and thank you all so much for the reviews. And if you want a coupling, just say it in the reviews; don't give me crap just because it hasn't happened yet. I thank Rosejoanna for asking for the coupling of Stiles/Scott/Derek. Because you asked, you should be getting it in future chapters. I just need to figure out how I'm going to do that. XD Now enough talk, let's get to it.**

Derek woke up slowly, looking around he noticed that he was in a cage. _"Wow, a dog in a cage, how cliché." _He thought to himself. Moving his eyes to across the dark room he saw Scott in another cage. "_Shit." _Derek tried moving his wrist just to realize that his wrist were chained behind his back and then connected to the bottom of the cage, his feet also chained but were free from the bottom, and to make his life more comfortable a lovely gag in his mouth. He saw that Scott was in the same situation. "_Double shit."_ At this point his breathing was beginning to speed up as panic started to reach the edges of his thoughts. "_Come on Scott wake up, I need your help here." _As if hearing his thoughts Scotts' eyes began to flutter open and were soon filled with the same panic that was in Derek's thoughts. Derek shook his head quickly when Scott moaned. Derek extended his claws then, scraping them against the chains wrapped around his hands. He groaned then as pain shot up his fingertips. He craned his neck around to see that the tips of his claws were dulled by the metal. He felt a drop of sweat run down his forehead.

"Ah Ah. I wouldn't try that if I were you, you might damage your pretty nails." Chains rattled as both Derek and Scott snapped their heads towered the voice, which belonged to none other than Kate Argent, her brother behind her on her left shoulder, a small grin splayed on his face.

"I really must thank you Derek. Without you, I doubt we would have ever found out that beloved Scotty was a werewolf. Though I must admit, it was quite obvious at the dinner." Mr. Argent winked at Scott then, who blushed lightly when he received a glare from Derek whose eyes easily stated _I told you so._ Scott sighed as shame enveloped him.

"Oh now honey, there is nothing to be ashamed of. You are just a teenager after all. I must admit, I am surprised you were able to hide your dirty little secret from my niece. Can you imagine were you would be right now if you had lost control around her, I'm sure her dad wouldn't be very happy, now would you Hun." Kate said with a smirk at her brother whose' face was taught with anger.

"Stop playing with them. You know how much I hate that." Mr. Argent said with a role of his eyes.

"Oh you take these things so seriously. I suppose Allison will need a firm hand when she takes her father's place as a hunter." Kate said with a glint in her eyes. This got a growl out of Scott who pulled at his restraints. How dare she talk about Allison like that in front of him. Kate pulled out her electric rod then and hit Scott on the arm, causing his body to spasm. Seeing this Derek let out a loud growl, that even with the gag, caused both Kate and Mr. Argent to flinch slightly.

"Well now, are you finally starting to take a bit of responsibility for Scott?" Kate laughed as she walked toworeds Dereks cage. "See, the funny thing is, if you had taken more responsibility of him earlier on then you two probably wouldn't be here right now."

Derek yelled threw his gag again, the force of his jaw ripping it into pieces.

"What do you want from us!" He yelled into Kates face, who was now crouched up against the bars.

"Well, now that you ask, I'll tell you. You and your friend Scott here will be bonded to us. You will come when we tell you. You will run when we tell you. You will do everything we ask."

"Why not just kill us now." He spat.

"Because without you, how will we get to the Alpha?"

This took Derek aback. What could they possibly do to them that would bond them to these hunters. Derek felt his heart plummet in fear. He looked over at Scott who was slumped in his chains. A tear ran down his cheek. Derek's eyes flared with anger, he had failed his sister, and she was dead now. Scott was his brother now, he wouldn't fail him like he had his sister.

"Leave Scott alone. It's not his fault. He's new to being a werewolf. If anything let me handle him, just don't hurt him." Derek said, failing at not trying to sound like he was begging.

"Derek Hale begging for the freedom of a total stranger. I never thought I would see the day." Mr. Argent laughed. "You know better than to beg for something totally pointless Derek, and you know that. Here, let me explain what we're going to do. It's quite simple really." He said pulling out a small knife with a dangerously sharp point slightly curved. First we'll coat this knife in Wolfs Bane." Mr. Argent smirked when he saw Derek's chest heave. He didn't get any response from Scott, who was too busy crying over the fact that he may never see Allison again to realize that his whole life would be changed. "Then both Kate and I cute from the inside of our forearms (as he said this Mr. Argent cut his forearms and handed the knife to Kate for her to do the same.) then, with the blend of our blood and the wolfs bane, we cut a hunters cross on both yours and Scotts right temple." After saying this Mr. Argent opened the cage, reached in, and slashed Derek's temple with an inch long cross. Derek screeched out in pain as what felt like an icepick stabbed him in the side of his head. Blood ran over his eyebrow and over his eyelid, causing what appeared to be a bloody tear streak down his face, blending with those of salt. As Derek strained against his restraints, his head was filled with the screeches from Scott who was now also writhing against his chains.

"No!" Derek yelled. He felt a rip in his shoulder as he pulled against the restraints, wanting so badly to comfort Scott. As he felt his shoulder sew back together its muscles, the pain in his head was replaced with a near unbearable throbbing pain. Mr. Argent noticed this, pulled a key from his pocket and undid Derek's chains, Kate doing the same to Scott. When they were both undone and laying in the middle of the floor side by side, Mr. Argent knelt next to Derek's head and whispered. "And how does one get rid of the bond?" Mr. Argent said in his ear. Derek glared at Mr. Argent then, hatred on his mind. "You know Derek. Let me hear it from your own lips."

Derek didn't respond for a moment, but decided against ignoring and told him, his voice hardly a whisper causing Mr. Argent to lean in closer. "The wearer of the scar…" Derek gasped for air as a new shock of pain racked his body. "The wearer of the scar… must kill the one who gave him... the scar." With his last words Derek gave one last menacing glance at Mr. Argent who looked down at him, and at Kate who was laughing, then reached slowly over to Scott and, with a grunt, pulled him over into his stomic and wrapped him in his arms, curling his body around the boy as he did so. With his last ounce of energy he raised his hand and moved the bloody hair that was now drenched with blood from the cuts on his temple off of Scotts face and passed out.

**I know. No sex. Shame really, but trust me, next chapter there will be sex. XD Love the sick minds of humans, don't you? Anyway, I'm quite proud of myself for the ending of this chapter. Probably some of my better writing… though I don't really write much. Give me a break though, I'm 15, I don't have much writing experience. Any who. I guess this is where I say PLEASE REVIEW. XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf, the movie or the MTV series. If I did though, I would consider myself a mastermind.**

**I'm really sorry it took so long for me to update… but seriously, it's hard (for me at least) to find motivation to write.**

**First off I have to thank everybody who's posted a review so far. Every author loves them. Now I noticed that a lot of people are all for the Stiles/Scott coupling, but there are also a lot of people that want a Stiles/Scott/Derek coupling… myself included. I will respect that and will therefore just put Derek in for… a little fun, shall we say? ;)**

Derek sat up quickly in his bed. He was still in his usual set up; black pants, converse, black shirt, with a leather jacket. He ran a hand threw is hair that was covered in sweat. He had had the worst dream… Derek stood up and leaned against the wall as darkness filled the corners of his vision from getting up to fast. He shook his head lightly and walked to his bathroom, one of the few places he had restored since the fire. As he reached for the door knob, he paused to observe the red markings on his wrist, almost as if he had been… "_no." _Derek breathed in sharply. He rushed through the bathroom door to look in the mirror. He turned his head to the left to get a better view of his right temple. For a moment he just stood there, looking closely at the cross. He had to admit, he was glad they hadn't just slashed it on, in fact, it almost looked like a poor tattoo job. In all honesty, he thought it didn't look to bad on him. Of course these joking thoughts can't last forever. Derek placed his hands on the counter and leaned forward, his breathing haggard like he had just gone for a quick but fast jog. He banged his fist on the countertop in frustration. Not only was he tied to the hunters, so was Scott. This really messed up his plans for finding the alpha. He had wanted just Scott and himself to find the alpha. Now with the hunters, Scott might not be the one to kill him, and if that happened, Scott would still be a werewolf, and honestly, Derek did not want that to happen. Scott was just too careless to be safe as a werewolf, and Derek didn't want to spend years teaching him. He did have a life, even if it is a little dull… well, was…

Derek flinched at the sound of banging on his front door.

"Derek! I know you're in there! Get your ass out here!" he heard Scott yelling. Derek smirked with both humor and annoyance at the sound of Stiles heart rate flutter with panic.

"Ummm… Scott… I don't think yelling is required in the procedure of, well, pissing of a Werewolf! What do you think you're doing ordering around…" Stiles wasn't able to finish his sentence because at that moment, with Scotts mouth open ready to yell some more, Derek opened his door angrily.

Leaning forward Derek whispered in his ear at first "You know, one thing I thought you would've learned by now, is that you DON'T HAVE TO YELL!" Derek finished yelling into Scotts face, causing him to flinch with his over sensitive ears. Stiles just took a step back and shrugged his shoulders, pushing his jacket up to his chin. Still leaning forward Derek sharply turned his head towered Stiles. "Why's he here? Never mind, stupid question. What are you doing here" though Derek already knew the answer.

"What the hell is this?" Scott fumed as he shoved his hair up. Derek couldn't help but frown sadly at Scott. He felt guilt in the pit of his stomach as he looked at his kin. He had already failed this kid in so many ways. Derek looked at Stiles quickly, and in that moment, any sign of emotion on his face had vanished, but Stiles hadn't missed the sadness that had flashed in his eyes.

"Why don't you ask your friend? He's the one doing all the studying. You never listen to me, and I know Stiles has an idea of what it is." Derek glared, leaning against the door frame.

Stiles let out an exasperated sigh, adding a little bit of an exaggeration to his movements as he flopped his arms out from his sides and glared at Derek, which didn't last long as his eyes flashed blue. "ok, ok. But why am I the one that has to tell him the shitty news!"

"Because it's your turn." Stiles stopped for a moment to think back to who had revealed some werewolf tragedy to Scott, and sure enough it had been Derek.

"Fine, but you better help me here on this one." He said stepping right up to Derek and pushing him in the chest with his pointer finger. Derek couldn't help but raise his eyebrow at Stiles sudden confidence. Stiles sighed and turned to Scott. "It's called The Cross of the Hunters."

"Wrong" Derek bluntly stated.

"Oh come ON!" Stile moaned looking at Derek.

"It's simply the Hunters Cross."

"Yes, wise one." Stiles said bowing to Derek, ignoring the deathly glares that were shot his way. Stiles really wasn't in the mood for Derek's "Bad Ass" act right now. "So, as I was saying. When you're marked with the Hunters Cross the blending of the hunters blood, wolfs bane, and your own creates some sort of unknown power that, when the ritual is finished, somehow bonds the individuals together. I really don't know much more than that, besides that the only way you can get rid of the bond is to kill the ones that marked you. That, my friend, is the Hunters Cross. Now if I missed anything, please lecture me." Stiles glared at Derek who only stared at him with surprise at his new attitude.

Derek himself could feel the waves of anger and frustration and… confusion? rolling off of Stiles. What the hell. He was so fed up with teenagers and their hormones, though he had to admit he wasn't much better himself. Derek flinched as he felt the emotions of Scott flood over him. For a moment he saw Stiles leaning down over Scott. He could almost feel the heat between the two. He immediately felt a heat rise in his stomach. Before Derek could think of anything to say he yelled

"SCOTT, STOP THINKING!" Derek immediately flinched as both boys looked at him with utter shock. They had never really seen much emotion out of Derek, so now that he was yelling they were both waiting for him to punch someone. Derek just wanted to bang his head threw the wall for saying such a stupid thing. Derek looked at Scott to see the boys cheeks flush at the mere idea that Derek had known what he was thinking. Stiles on the other hand looked utterly lost in the silent exchange between the two. Derek sighed.

"Both of you, in my house…" when both the boys just stared at him he growled, "now…" Scott scurried into the house but Stiles walked more slowly, mumbling under his breath. "I don't really think it would be considered a house…" Derek reacted without thinking. Throwing himself at the boy he slammed him against the charred side of the house, his face hardly a few inches from Stiles. His fingers balled into fist on the boy's collar, Derek's body pressed hardly into Stiles own.

"What, did you say?" he growled in Stiles ear. He could hear the boy gulp in fright.

"I… uh…"

"What did you say!" Derek growled louder, shaking the boy slightly so that his head banged against the wood of his home.

Stiles eyes only widened as he felt the bulge in Derek's pants that had formed earlier.

"nu… nothing." Stiles stuttered; his attitude from earlier diminished.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Derek said before pushing/throwing Stiles into his house, not wanting to wait for him to hurry up. Closing the door he turned to look at the two boys who were now standing side by side, Scott looking confused, and Stiles looking like he was ready to piss his pants. "Seriously? Just sit on the damn couch." Derek pointed behind them. They both sat down in sync and waited for Derek to talk.

"Stile, there's something you forgot about the Hunters Cross." Derek started slowly. "You see, because there were two werewolves that were marked, those two share a bond also. The bond between the two werewolves isn't quite like the hunters. Both will unwillingly at times share thoughts or feelings that they are currently experiencing. The only good thing about this, I suppose, is that you are able to keep track of one another more easily because of the ability to also share images with one another. That is one of the only drawbacks that the hunters risk when making the Hunters Cross. Now I swear Scott, if you aren't able to keep you dang memories to yourself, I'll kill you. And please guys, please refrain from having sex. It's not something I want watch."

Scott and Stiles just stared at Derek for a moment before Scott finally stood up. "Well, I'm leaving. Come on Stiles."

Stiles stood for a moment, still surprised by what Derek had just said, than it dawned on him. Derek had just seen one of Scott thoughts earlier, and it must've been intimate to give Derek a boner.

"Come on Stiles!" Scott called from the front door.

"One sec!" Stiles answered. Stiles looked Derek up and down for a moment, noticing he was still kind of hard. Slowly Stiles walked up to Derek until he was just about a foot away from him.

Derek felt a bead of sweat run down his cheek. The fact that he still had a boner and that Stiles was looking at him like he was really wasn't making him comfortable. He stared hard at Stiles as he heard Scott walk out to Stiles jeep.

"So… Derek, would Scott be able to see this?" and with that Stile stood on his toes and pressed his entire body into Derek's, kissing him as he did so. Derek let out a small gasp of surprise. At first he had no idea what to think of his current situation. Of Stiles newfound confidence that he had showed today, that the kid was now French kissing him, and that he enjoyed it. Soon he found himself returning the kiss, their tongues fighting for dominance. Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles, slipping his hands into Stiles back pockets to feel his firm ass flexing as he grinded himself into Derek. Both let out a moan as the friction sent jolts of pleasure throughout both their bodies. Stiles let out a whimper of loss as he felt Derek move his lips away.

"Stiles… you and Scott…" Once again Derek's lips were taken into Stiles.

"Scott will just have to live with it." Stiles mumbled into Derek. Derek grinned at this, making Stiles heart flutter at seeing the rare display of emotion. Stiles moved his lips to the side of Derek's jaw, nibbling slightly, than moving farther down to take his nipple into his mouth, leaving a wet trail that went cold in the air. Stile lightly nibbled, grinning as Derek let his head fall back against the wall, small pants escaping his lips. Stiles licked a trail across to Derek's other nipple, lightly licking the tip before engulfing it into his warm mouth. Derek groaned again before yanking Stile back up so he could engulf him into his mouth again. He bucked his hips as he felt Stiles unhook his belt, then unbuttoning his jeans. Stile knelt down on his knees and yanked down Derek's jeans in one swift motion. At first all Stile could do was stare, he was perfect and at least 7 inches, more then what he had imagined. Derek bucked his hips with want, bringing Stiles back to reality. Slowly and ever so lightly he licked at the pre cum that Derek had begun to leak, then with a sudden crave swallowed Derek's entire manhood. At first he wanted to gag, but, swallowing down the urge, slowly pulled his head back to the tip before moving back down. Derek groaned loudly.

"Fuck Stiles." Derek reached out to push Stile's head back down onto his cock, now face fucking him. Stiles reached up to massage Derek's balls. Stiles purposefully moaned, the vibrations jolts of electrical pleasure, sending Derek over the edge.

"Shit Stiles, I'm gonna cum in your mouth…" Derek growled.

Stiles only moaned in reply before deep throating Derek and staying, waiting for the cum that was going to be sliding down his throat soon. Stile looked up at Derek with fascination as before his eyes Derek's eyes flashed bright blue and his canines grew sharp. Suddenly Stiles felt multiple bursts in his throat as streams of cum were shot down his throat. Derek let out a deep growl as the waves of pleasure rolled down his body, the only release found in shooting his load into Stiles mouth. Just the thought increased Derek's pleasure. As Derek's orgasm slowly faded away he pulled his dick out of Stiles mouth with a small slurping sound coming from Stiles. He watched as Stiles swallowed deeply and licked his lips, missing a small drop of cum that was dripping from his chin. As Stile stood up Derek to Stiles mouth into a deep kiss, tasting himself on Stiles tongue, he brought his hands to Stiles chin to get a firm hold on the kiss. As they pulled away Derek saw an almost amused glint in Stiles eyes.

"What could possibly be funny right now?" Derek said with a confused expression.

"I'm just amazed that you were so, expressive, with me…" Stiles said awkwardly.

"What, would you prefer me to be an ass?" Derek said with a raised eyebrow, his hands once again in Stiles back pockets, pulling him closer into his body. Derek took a deep breath, inhaling Stiles scent.

Just then they both jumped at the door being slammed. They both looked up to see Scott glowering at them, his eyes amber.

"I'm going to kill you." Scott said in a growl, all his anger projected at Derek.

Derek growled as he shoved stiles over to the side, seeing him land heavily on his couch he glared back at Scott. He felt his claws elongate as his eyes flashed blue. His mood was totally ruined thanks to Scott.

"Just try" Derek bunched his leg muscles, and just before he leapt he heard Stiles speak.

"Oh shit."

**Once again I'm sorry it took so long. Thanks for the recent reviews, those are kinda what pushed me over the edge to write this. :) Please tell me what you think. Ideas are always welcome. **


	5. authors note

**Ok so I finally started coming back to Fanfiction and was horrified by my "skills". I just can't get the nerve to start up on this story. Ach, it's just bad. So I've decided to not continue it anymore. Sorry to any of you that actually liked it but… yeah. Sorry. If you're a COD fan I am starting to try some short stories on that, so you can look at those if you want. **


End file.
